Hiccup Hungry
by MarissaLuz
Summary: About a week ago I got a wonderful request for a Hiccup x Reader Lemon from the amazing BeautifulBayonetta. We should all applaud her considering how long she how to wait for this story because I'm a dumb. It's a bit cheesy but I tried my hardest to give her what she deserved out of her long wait.


You were never really one to be distracted, as a matter of fact you would consider yourself a very focused person. But all of that seemed to fade away when he was around you. No one seemed to find Hiccup as attractive as you found him. Sure Astrid had a thing for him but she was so cruel all the time you couldn't see how Hiccup found her so amazing. It drove you nuts. As the years passed and Hiccup grew up you started to realize something was brewing between the two of you. The exchange of occasional frantic glances and the stuttering gave you a glimmer of hope that maybe Astrid was just a phase, and maybe you could take the spotlight.

As you walked home to the sight of a sunset dragon snores you started pondering just how many adorable freckles Hiccup had. Sure he had some on his face and hands, but maybe there were more. You fantasized about counting them all while ravishing his body with your tongue. Maybe there were some on his chest, and tummy. Or maybe even a little bit lower? You nipped at your own lip and giggled at your perverted thought. Oh yeah. You wanted him. To some it seemed very obvious you liked him, to others not so much. There was one person you wished didn't realize it. Well maybe not a person.

Toothless was very in tune to certain things. I guess the burst of pheromones you give off around Hiccup was picked up the little guy. Alas there was no way to stop him from nudging you two closer together making for extremely awkward situations. In all of your thought you were looking at the sky. Not a care in the world until you experienced cliché moment number 1,245 in your life. Can you take a guess? In your frazzled thoughts of Hiccup you ended up running into him. More like him running into you and knocking you on your ass. Nevertheless if you had been paying attention you might have noticed the hyper ball Night Fury barreling towards you.

You didn't just fall on your ass you took a tumble and ended up on your face. Very slapstick if you ask me. "Oh, Odin I'm so sorry!" You flopped over and opened your eyes. A very elongated 'fuuuuuck' swept through your mind as Hiccup stood over you lunging for your hand. He hauled you and you let out a howl of pain. "Nah it's okay really. I barely felt a thing." Your ankle hurt pretty badly actually. You put some of your body weight on him and lifted up your left foot. "Toothless! Apologize!" Toothless' ears flattened as he let out a sheepish mewl. "I'm really sorry, _. I'll take you home." You could see the guilt in Hiccups eyes so you didn't bother to protest his kindness.

He helped you up onto his friend's back and took you home. Flying would've taken too much energy for you to hang on so you all walked. By the time you had gotten home it was dark. But the moon was so bright that it lighted up seemingly the entire world. There wasn't a star in the sky and you looked up in awe. What had happened to your line of focus? Where did it all go? Could one person really mess up your mind that much? You figured out it was because you really like Hiccup. You maybe even loved him. An angelic voice threw you out of dreamland, "I'll help you bandage up if you like?" Wow, you had completely forgotten all your pain but when you stood up, you remembered. Toothless flattened his ears again out of guilt.

"Would you do that for me?" Hiccup laughed at the dumb question. "I offered didn't I?" Toothless (being the little bugger he was) let you two go in alone. You glared at him knowing what he was up to. Hiccup helped you onto a chair. "I really am sorry yanno." Hiccup went into his pack and took out some shredded cloth with some wine that was already on the table. "What were you two doing?" Hiccup grabbed your hand knowing you were about to be in some pain. He poured some wine over the cuts on your leg. You hissed, cringed, and squirmed from the stinging. "We were racing home. Stupid, I know. Not like I could outrun him if I tried." He shook his head. "It's alright. Really." He wrapped the shredded cloth around your leg, tying it tight.

"Well if there's anything you need, just ask." Hiccup stood up to leave, "What about my ankle? I think it's sprained?" You knew there was nothing you could do but stay off your foot for a while, but the sight of Hiccup nursing you was just too cute. "All you can do is stay off it for a few days. You'll be fine, don't worry." He ruffled your hair, "Hiccup…wait…" He furrowed his brow and turned around, "What's wrong?" Your heart was hammering deep in your chest sending your body a rush of adrenaline. " I think I have another cut." He looked surprised. "Where?" You took his hand and put it over your heart, "Here." Hiccup's jaw dropped, unsure of what to say. "I really like you Hiccup. My heart…it…it aches for you." There were no words to describe the shade of red his face turned.

A confession? From a pretty girl like you? He couldn't believe it. "_-_... I don't know what to say other than…you have to be joking." Tear threatened to spill over your eyes. "No! I'm not joking! I don't understand Hiccup! How could you like someone like Astrid! She's so mean to you! What does she have that I don't have?!" Hiccup saw your distress an put his hands on your shoulder, "Is this really how you feel?" You nodded embarrassed that you spilled out all your emotions like that. But before you could cry again he kissed you. Before you could think of why or how you just felt how plushy his lips felt. Besides the scars his lips were smooth.

Both of you were so inexperienced but it was so great. Saliva began to build up between both of your lips making the kiss wet and slippery. Everything was so natural that all your fear and worries ran into the dark crevices of your mind, never to return. You were still sitting down and he was bent over you cupping your chin with both hands. You grabbed his bottom lip lightly with your teeth, sucking hard and making it red. Hiccup pulled away licking away what you knew was partially your saliva. It was incredibly erotic and goose bumps riddled your skin teeming with lust. Hiccup kneeled down in front of you and slipped off your shoes. Your head was still fuzzy and you couldn't make out what he was getting at. You started to put the pieces together when he started pulling your pants down.

You pulled back, "W-what are you doing?" You didn't scream or yell because you wanted whatever he was about to give you. Hiccup slid your pants down even more and kissed your smooth thighs hushing away your fears. This wasn't like him to be so smooth and cool. Then again you were surprised you weren't jumping out of your skin. Eventually everything covering your little pink flower was gone. Hiccup grabbed your waist and pulled you to the edge of your seat. He was careful with you, after all you were his injured little pet and he was going to take care of his newfound angel. Before he went to work you both looked at each other wondering if what the two of you were doing was right. Without a single word or nod you both unanimously decided this is what you wanted.

Hiccup placed his tongue over your clit and slowly licked side to side. You were already so wet from the kiss this just made your juices pool on the chair. Without realizing you started thrusting into his face for more friction. Seeing how this only involved his tongue, Hiccup started taking off his armor. Once everything covering his chest was off he took his hand and started rubbing himself, watching you ride his tongue like there was nothing else in this world. Noticing that you were close from the way your toes were curling he pulled away. Your eyes lazily opened and adjusted to the candlelight. You didn't have the energy to complain especially after you saw him. He slipped of his boots and started pulling down his pants. You were right he did have freckles, even there.

He looked up at you and smiled. His cock was so hard it twitched every time a bead of pre-sum slid out. The tip was turning a dark color he was so horny. Unconsciously you spread open your legs even more and licked your lips in anticipation. You tasted Hiccup on your lips and you were never more ready. He walked towards you and it seemed like ages until he got to you. Your desire fueled you and you pulled your shirt over your head. Again Hiccup grabbed you by your waist and hoisted you up. "Grab my shoulders," he muttered into your neck, "Keep your legs wrapped around my waist. I know it hurts a bit but I promise you'll forget." You could feel the tip of his cock prodding at your pussy lips.

His hips thrust forward and air rushed into your lungs with a huge gasp. He stayed inside you to make sure you were okay, ever so still. You groaned and out your forehead on his, "Hiccup if you don't fuck me now I swear I'll hurt you." A small chuckle sped past his lips. And he fucked you, oh did he fuck you. It was face and hard, you never realized how strong he was until now, keeping you up for so long. You ass was bouncing on his cock and every time he slid out you clenched your walls so tight afraid the feeling would stop. Both of your liquids mixed together and dripped on the floor.

Your breath became ragged although Hiccup was completely quiet trying to push back his groundbreaking pleasure to make you feel good. His cock was so thick. "H-Hiccup, my pussy feels like it's melting! I'm gunna cum!" Your legs were twitching and your lips were bleeding from how hard you were biting down. If you were as loud as you wanted to be the whole town might wake up and think someone was being murdered. Hiccup sucked on your soft earlobe and whispered just loud enough for you to hear, "Cum." And you did. Hiccup hit your G-spot with a final heave and your juices splattered. You threw your head into his chest as your body spasmed. Your pussy walls clenched and unclenched milking Hiccup's orgasm from out of his cock. Both of you came at the exact same time in turn intensifying both of your orgasms. Hiccup fell to his knees, still holding onto you tightly.

"_?" You let out a grunt in response, "Don't cry okay? I think you're beautiful. I like you…more than you know. It's okay now. There's no competition when it comes to you."


End file.
